


ChizuKage

by ramudas



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Other, mikage is an artist, nb chizuru, pov jumping around, traumatized chizuru!!, very ooc if u cant tell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17773220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramudas/pseuds/ramudas
Summary: I don't really have a better title for this I'm so sorry-





	ChizuKage

**Author's Note:**

> ok chizuru nb (they/them) yyyea!

**{ Mikage's P.O.V }**

As I was passing in the hall, I saw the most beautiful person I've ever encountered in this school yet... I felt so compelled by the alluring figure before me, I had to grab their arm -

"Hey. Where are you going?" I inquired. The person furrowed their eyebrows at my grasp, yet they still replied in a pleasant tone.

"No where in particular. What did you need me for?"

"Ah... I was wondering if you'd like to stop by my room for a moment or two." They snickered at me. Oh, were they thinking I had... ill intentions? "No, I mean, not like that... You're just so-"

"Lead the way." They cut me off, but I wasn't mad. 

"Gladly," I whispered. I loosened my grip on their arm and let my hand travel down to theirs. They didn't protest.

**{ Chizuru's P.O.V }**

"So, lovely stranger, what did you have in mind?" I asked as we entered his room. Jin-san was away, so I had all the time in the world - I needed a distraction anyway.

"Well," The drab-haired man in front of me spoke. "You caught my eye... So, I wanted to paint you."

I was taken aback and confused. "Oh...? Interesting... I'd love to be your muse."

He smiled at me and said "Great." Then he pulled out a wooden chair for me to sit on. 

While he readied his supplies, I questioned him. "Do I need to do any special poses? Anything with my hair or... clothes?"

He chuckled. "Just sit pretty for me, 'aight?"

I giggled at the slang. "Yes, ah... What's your name, sir~?"

"Sir...? Uh, you can just call me Mikage. Who are you?"

Mikage asked me about myself while he painted away.

**{ Mikage's P.O.V }**

I was in awe as I painted their warm, glowing skin and listened to their honeyed voice, unsure of which to pay attention to more. Their cherry red eyes seemed to pierce my heart a thousand times over every time we made eye contact, and their lips- I don't think I painted them properly, too fixated on how badly I wanted to... kiss them. I noticed a hint of shine, suggesting lip gloss. I wonder if it was flavored?

"Maki."

"Don't call me Maki."

"O-oh, right- Chizuru. Can you take your braid out?" They had their braid, with absolutely no stray hairs, draped over the shoulder closest to me, but that wasn't the point- I wanted to see their lengthy hair in all its greatness. 

They made a sound of compliance as they grabbed the braid and carefully slid the hair tie off of it. Their hair bounced gracefully while they ran their dainty fingers through it. Their hair unbound almost seemed longer now, wavy baby blue locks falling over every part of their body. This is exactly what I'd wished to see.

I got out my smallest brush with the thinnest point. I wanted to paint every single hair, explore its dynamic with Chizuru's body and how it lands in the most perfectest of places. There were some hanging over the chair, some following the length of their arm, while most piled in their lap. Soon though, I had another request to make. "Could you take your blazer off? I'd like to see you in just your button up and tie."

"Fair enough." They undressed themself leisurely. "Oh, my gloves as well?" They slide them off, looking at me curiously. They let their hands idle in their lap while they, again, looked off. I wondered what marvelous thoughts occupied that special mind of theirs.

**{ Chizuru's P.O.V }**

Snapping me out of my trance, Mikage announced that he was finished with the painting. He picked up the canvas and turned it. I admired it graciously. "Thank you, Mikage. It looks very exquisite... Almost better than the real thing." I winked at him, allowing myself a shred of narcissism.

He scoffed, examining me. "No way." He paused, giving me a smile that I didn't return. "Do you want it?"

"I think it'd be quite odd to keep a portrait of myself hung up in my quarters, therefore I will pass. Save it for yourself."

"Such polite refusal... Alright, then." 

I stood up awkwardly and watched him also get up and attempt to affix the composition onto the space above his nightstand. He gave me a dorky smile when he was done, which I attempted to reciprocate this time.  "I'll take my leave now."

"Wait- Uh, would you... like to stay overnight?"

I paused for a moment. Not as if I needed to think about my decision, but I wanted to give him the impression that I was. Jin-san had flown to another country the other day, so I've been trying desperately to keep myself busy with him absent. "Yes, I would. That would be nice, thank you for the offer." I flashed a smile at Mikage.

**{ Mikage's P.O.V }**

"Great." I smiled back at them. I wanted them for longer. I think that if they were to leave, they wouldn't want to come back. We may say hi to each other in the halls, but that would be it, wouldn't it? Why would they ever want to hang around me, or even be seen with me in public? They're so elegant and have such a high social status... 

"Did you have any plans in particular?" They asked. I... did, but it's most likely not what they're thinking - but then again I guess they are sort of a wild card. I find it hard to read their expressions. I decided to suggest something other than my idea. If it were really up to me, my arms would be around them, their lips would be on mine, but for now...

"You said you liked video games? I have a whole collection, or we could watch movies, anything really..."

"Video games are nice. What did you have?"

I showed them my shelf full of games and they decided on one they liked. They told me they weren't too experienced, but have practiced in what little free time they had. Somehow, they ended up laying in my lap, focused on their game. I pet their hair, still loose from earlier. I was too engrossed in toying with it to realize that they had paused their game. They looked at me and smiled.

"That feels real nice when you do that, you know. Running your fingers through it like that..." They went on to say how relaxing it was, how they could just fall asleep, and how they loved all of this... "I've never... gotten affection like this before, so it feels good... to be the center of someone's attention." 

"Chiz, the way you say it like that..."

"Chiz? You've already thought of a nickname for me?"

"Well, I mean..."

**{ Chizuru's P.O.V }**

I didn't know what to say at this point. Was I falling for him, so to speak? Possibly. I don't think I've ever felt love before, so if this was it, I can't say that I'm disappointed. Could I really fall for a complete stranger, however? I suppose they say love at first sight...

"I just like it. Maybe I like you." He nervously laughed to himself. He knew I was looking at him, that's why he was looking away. He didn't want to meet my eyes. I sat upright to look at him better; I put my hands on his, which was now resting on the floor.

"Hey. I'm willing to try anything once..."  _If you can prove to me that you aren't the trashy human that you look like_ , is what my brain wanted to say. No, it was... the evil side of me. The side that depended on Jin-san and used others; the side of me that Jin-san molded for himself and was used by him. I needed to let that go. I am my own person now, at least for the rest of this week. "So, if you'd like to... take this acquaintance further, I'd... I'd be up for it."

Mikage exhaled loudly. "Let's just see where things go, I suppose."

I wanted to tell him that he could do  _whatever_ he wants with me, but then I remembered that he doesn't know my full story. He doesn't know what it's like to be used for so many years, to be so damaged that you  _crave_ it, more and more... He wouldn't know anything about that, and I'm not about to tell him all that... Even if I did, it would be useless. I would get taken away from Jin-san if Mikage knew... But maybe that's what needs to happen? Ah, that's a scary thought, and one that I shouldn't have. "Let's."

Mikage and I spent the rest of the night joking around, not even flirtatiously... just as friends, being friendly. But then, he put on a movie. We sat close to each other, and eventually he wrapped his arm around me and I rested my head on his shoulder. He fed me popcorn, which was nice. I was too tired to pay attention to what was on, and I knew he wasn't paying much attention as well. We were just enjoying each others company. 

"Chizuru?" He suddenly spoke.

"Yea?" I replied quietly.

"Are you falling asleep?"

I nuzzled my head into his neck. I pressed my face against his skin so that I knew he could feel my smile. "Maybe..." 

"Would you like to sleep now?" I knew he was smiling as well, I could hear it in his voice. I didn't reply to him, but after a few moments he shut the T.V. off and carried me to his bed. He was stronger than I thought... Not that he isn't muscular, I just wasn't expecting to be picked up so effortlessly... or to be picked up at all. I really didn't mind however, since I had no intention of getting up myself. 

He laid me down and threw his blanket over me. He got into bed shortly after undressing himself a bit, throwing his clothes carelessly. 

**{ Mikage's P.O.V }**

Chizuru smelled so nice, like flowers... I loved cuddling with them. They were soft, and warmer than they looked too... Maybe it's the icy blue hair that gives off a cold impression, but either way I was loving how close I was to them... We held each other, with their arms around my neck and mine on their waist. We talked a bit, in soft voices and quiet tones... Even though it was dark, I swear I could see those cherry eyes looking right at me. They had such a sweet gaze - narrowed eyes, the warmest smile... I brought my hand up to caress their cheek, to really feel how soft it was. They smiled at me and held my wrist there. They continued to look at me, wanting more... as if they were love-struck. I softly blushed, to think that they were in love with me... They must've seen my smile widen, because their lips curled up as well. They giggled and closed their eyes, pulling me closer.

**{ Chizuru's P.O.V }**

I nuzzled into Mikage's neck once more, breathing in the heavy scent of cologne. I kissed his neck very, very softly... It wasn't to intentionally turn him on or anything, I just wanted to kiss his skin. I kissed his chin as well, lifting my head up ever so slightly to give him a small kiss there... I waited a second before continuing, kissing up the side of his jawline, then close to his ear, to his cheek, and closer and closer until finally, his lips. They felt a bit rough, but I didn't mind. It was just one, soft kiss, but it was slower, bigger than my other kisses. I felt him smile. My lips traveled to the other side of his cheek, to his ear to tell him how good it felt. I let my head rest on his shoulder, sighing... He rubbed my back, and that was all I needed.

"Good night, Chizuru."


End file.
